Mi trabajo como hermano menor
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Dean siempre dice que todo lo que el hace por Sammy es por su trabajo, pero... Cual es el trabajo de Sam? One-shot


**Hola! Fic nuevo! Y a petición de SofiaAntonelaVallejos21, gracias por tu review en mi historia ¨Mi trabajo como hermano mayor¨ Aquí está el fic que me pediste**

**Perdón por escribirlo hasta ahorita pero es que no me gusta escribir un fic sino hasta que me siento inspirada**

**Se me hizo muy largo, y creo que lo deje aburrido, porque lo escribí en mi cell cuando estaba inspirada, pero tenía que irme a dormir así que lo deje a medias y como seis o siete días después vine a continuarlo. **

**Bueno, espero por sus reviews y que les guste**

**Sin nada más que decir, más que Supernatural no me perteneces, sino a CW network.**

**Créanme, si Supernatural fuera mío… Ohhh *risa malvada* Sam y Dean a mi disposición**

**Bueno, hoy sí. A leer!**

**-.-.-.-**

Estaba sentado frente a mi ordenador, investigando un caso, cuando de repente veo a alguien entrar por la puerta -hola Sammy- es lo único que me dice mientras se acuesta en la cama dispuesto a dormir, yo solo asiento y vuelvo a mi computadora. Ese alguien tiene un nombre, y es Dean, un enano narcisista, mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, al cual yo le debo mucho, literalmente, le debo toda mi vida. Una cuenta la cual difícilmente le poder pagar por todo lo que ha hecho por mi

Puedo iniciar dicha cuenta, por el hecho de que si no fuera por el yo no estaría donde estoy, ni fuera quien soy, o siquiera estaría vivo, como ya dije, le debo mucho

A lo largo de mi vida él me ha salvado de una tras de otra tras de otra cosa. Empezando con que cuando yo apenas tenía seis meses, me salvo del incendio de nuestra casa, cuando murió mamá. Mamá... Cuanto me hubiera gustado conocerla...

En fin, el me salvo esa vez, luego, mientras nuestro padre estaba ausente, él era quien me cuidaba, me hacía de comer, cuando tenía miedo, el me protegía, en las pesadillas, con solo colarme en su cama, y ser rodeado por sus brazos, todo miedo, todo temor se esfumaba. Recuerdo que en esos momentos, yo apenas tenía cuatro años, es decir, no era más que un niño chiquito que necesitaba del cuidado y cariño de sus padres, pero como ellos no estaban presentes, era Dean quien me brindaba aquello, recuerdo que yo pensaba que Dean era un superhéroe, aunque para mi, Dean siempre ha sido uno. Yo no creo haber podido hacer todo lo que él ha hecho por mi

Emm no sé qué paso con exactitud aquella noche en que yo tenía seis años, solo sé que de repente papa me despertó, abrazándome como que si casi me hubieran quitado la vida, y el apenas logro salvarme. Detalles de esa noche? Para nada, solo sé que desde ese momento tanto Papa como Dean cambiaron. Papa me empezó a entrenar más, mientras que a Dean, lo dejaba, hasta cierto punto, olvidado. Y Dean, él siempre tenía una cara neutra, seria, y hasta cierto punto, veía algo de culpa en sus ojos, jamás pude entender el porqué de esa actitud de ellos, solo sé que pensaba ¨_¨Papa, deja de entrenarme, deja de ignorar a Dean, entrénalo a él, él lo merece más_¨ Claro, papa solo me entrenaba para defenderme, en ese entonces yo no sabía que él era cazador, o almenos no lo supe sino hasta que Dean me lo dijo.

Oh recuerdo muy bien esa noche, la noche en que supe cómo murió mama, de que trabajaba papa, la cara culpable de Dean… Fue una noche, cargada de sentimientos, tristeza por mi nuevo descubrimiento, dolor, pues era solo un niño para soportar todo eso, pero también cariño, pues Dean hizo lo posible para consolarme y hacerme sentir bien, sé que fue un tonto regalo de niña, pero la intención cuenta. También recuerdo que le regale ese collar, como muestra de mi afecto, collar que nunca se quito

El día cuando fue mi primera casería, papa sí que estaba orgulloso de mi ese día, pero yo no paraba de pensar ¨_No, fue Dean el que me entreno, el merece el mérito no yo, él es el mejor cazador, yo… yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero ser cazador…_¨ Y a Dean, olvidado por papa como siempre…

Jajá, tal vez ustedes piensen que fui un crio, pero solo cazaba para poder agradar a Dean, para que él se sintiera orgulloso, no me importaba papa, a decir verdad, yo lo odiaba, bueno, eso todo lo saben, pero lo que no saben, es el porqué. Yo odiaba a papa porque siempre ignoraba a Dean, no se daba cuenta del buen cazador que tenía frente a sus ojos, de lo bueno que era Dean, y que yo, sin importar cuanto le dijera que no quería esa vida, siempre insistía en intentar que yo fuera el mejor cazador

Recuerdo una vez, cuando tenía unos catorce años, estábamos cazando los tres, en un momento papa se alejó de nosotros

-_iré a investigar el área, cuida a Sam Dean_- fueron sus palabra antes de alejarse. ¨_Siempre lo hace…_¨ fue lo que pensé. Recuerdo que en un momento, un vampiro casi me ataca, pero Dean logro salvarme-estas bien Sammy? No te has hecho daño? Debes ser el más cuidadoso- En ese momento, Dean no se dio cuenta de que había un vampiro justo detrás de él, así que yo de un solo salte y Salí rodando junto con el vampiro, recuerdo que nos caímos por una cuesta que había allí, guao, en esos momentos, lo único que pensaba era que debía matar a ese vampiro, para sentirme orgulloso, para que Dean se sintiera orgulloso, de que sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, y no fueron en vano, orgulloso de mi…

Claro, logre matar a ese vampiro, pero tal parece que Dean y papa me habían estado buscando, Y los abrazos de papa hacia mí no hicieron esperar, tampoco los regaños de papa hacia Dean ¨_No no, no es su culpa, fui yo, solo yo, no lo regañes_¨ esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza

Pensé que Dean estaba enojado conmigo, que ni siquiera quería hablarme, porque ni una sola mirada me había dirigido, al llegar la noche, me cole en su cama, así como cuando era pequeño, claro, al pasar el tiempo lo había estado haciendo menos a menudo, creo que en ese momento, la última vez que había hecho eso fue hace tres o cuatro meses, el solo se movió un poco, dándome espacio para acomodarme, pero me dio la espalda, me sentía totalmente triste por eso, lo abrasé por la espalda –Dean…-no hubo respuesta- perdón…- al cabo de un par de segundos sentí como lentamente se daba vuelta y me abrazaba, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo usual, pero lo hacia

- tuve miedo, tuve miedo de perderte hoy Sammy- me decía en un susurro, mientras me apegaba cada vez más a su ser

-Creo que a lo que le tuviste miedo fue al regaño que te iba a dar papa-dije riéndome un poco con una sonrisa triste-perdón por eso

-No me importa papa, no me importa nada, solo tú, tu eres el único al que tengo, no quiero perderte Sammy

-yo… Yo tampoco Dean-dije correspondiendo el abrazo- gracias por salvarme hoy súper Dean-dije para agregarle un poco de gracia al momento

-Jajá hace tiempo que no me decías así, pero… Hoy fuiste muy valiente, creo que te pondremos el nombre de Súper Sammy

Me sentía feliz, totalmente feliz, no quería separarme de Dean, no quiero separarme de Dean, él es el único al que tengo

Mi vida se puede reducir a seis palabras ¨**Dean y Sam contra el mundo**¨ siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, y siempre seremos nosotros dos. Dean… Él ha hecho todo por mí, no creo que no haya una sola cosa que él no haya hecho en pro de mi bien… y de mis caprichos

Cuando me fui a Stanford, todos creían que yo estaba feliz, y en parte sí, pero me separe de Dean, eso sí que me entristeció, pero cuando me fue a buscar… En cierta forma me sentí feliz, Dean siempre me busca, eso me demuestra cuanto le importo

Recuerdo muy bien la noche en que Dean me revivió haciendo un estúpido trato, el cual vencía en un año! Joder, estaba tan enojado con él por haber hecho eso, Él siempre está haciendo cosas por mí, por mi bienestar. "es mi trabajo, que querías que hiciera?" fue lo único que dijo. Pero, entonces cual es mi trabajo, sentarme a ver como él se sacrifica por mí y yo sin hacer nada? No, Dean es mi hermano mayor, él es lo único que tengo, no quiero, no puedo perderlo. Por eso intente mil y una formas de liberarlo de ese contrato, pero falle... Oh valla, ese sentimiento de culpa sí que fue enorme

Entonces, era solo ¨**Sam contra... ahh que más da, ya no importa!**¨

Bueno. Entonces simplemente intente volverme más fuerte, ya que no tendría a Dean, tendría que valerme por mi mismo, demostrarle al difunto Dean que había criado a un buen hombre. Pero luego, volvió Dean…

Felicidad, sorpresa, emoción, confusión, alegría, esos sentimientos estaban en mi cabeza. ¨**Dean y Sam contra el mundo otra vez**¨ Pero no era igual que antes…. Todo había… cambiado

Cuando paso por lo de Ruby, todos pensaron que era por querer hacer lo correcto, y en parte sí, pero más que todo fue para aligerar la carga de Dean. Él no era el mismo de antes desde que volvió del infierno, él se ablando, tal vez porque se le rompió el alma al verme tan enviciado, por tantas mentiras que le dije, tantas verdades que le oculte, por haberlo "abandonado" cuando me dio a escoger entre Ruby y el

Yo lo escogí a él, pero el camino para ayudarlo, era siguiendo a Ruby. Solo así me volvería más fuerte, para protegerlo, porque cuando me di cuenta de que él no era el mismo… allí volví a intentar cumplir la promesa que me hice cuando tenía cuatro años, convertirme en un súper héroe para proteger a Dean, claro, con el paso del tiempo omití la parte del súper héroe y solo deje lo de proteger a Dean. Ese siempre ha sido mi deseo…

Malas decisiones? Tal vez, pero todo lo hice para intentar ayudar a Dean, él ha hecho todo por mí, era tiempo de que yo ahora hiciera algo por él. Todos me quieren muerto, y los que no, se mueren, Dean es el único que rompe la regla, la maldición con la cual nací, incluso papa estaba dispuesto a asesinarme, pero Dean… Él ni siquiera tenía la idea en mente

Dean es muy importante para mí, así como yo sé que soy importante para él, lo note al ver su cielo, que eran recuerdos de nosotros dos, su primer recuerdo… Fui yo

En mi vida siempre encuentro a Dean cuidándome, el siempre cuidándome sin pedir nada a cambio. No perderé la ilusión de que algún día me convertiré en alguien fuerte, que pueda proteger a Dean así como él me ha protegido a mí. Por el momento solo puedo ayudarlo hasta el punto en que mis capacidades me permiten, sé que será un trabajo duro llegar a igualarlo, sé que no será fácil, tomara tiempo, pero bueno, por mi está bien, esperare ese día en que sea yo quien lo proteja a él y no el a mí, porque, Dean no lo sepa, o por lo menos no quiere reconocerlo… Ese es mi trabajo como hermano menor


End file.
